


Nighttime Visitor

by itsnotmeitsyouxxx



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmeitsyouxxx/pseuds/itsnotmeitsyouxxx
Summary: “Little f-fucking shit,” Rick finally murmured, confirming his presence, and Morty’s eyelids twitched. The telltale rattle of Rick uncapping his flask sounded and Morty assumed the older man was gulping down some of the bitter liquid.Rick comes into Morty's bedroom and Morty pretends to be sleeping.





	Nighttime Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlorinaLyndis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorinaLyndis/gifts).



> It's rather short, but please enjoy anyway!

Morty’s bedroom door opened with a crash. The boy jumped, but kept his eyes squeezed shut tight. He thought that maybe, just maybe, if he pretended to be asleep, Rick would go away and let him get a little rest for once. He and Rick had returned from an adventure only a few hours ago and he didn’t think he’d manage another without some sleep.

However, to Morty’s surprise, Rick didn’t immediately begin trying to rouse him. He waited 10, 20, 30 seconds and his grandfather had yet to try shaking him awake or yanking him out of bed. He kept quiet, still expecting to be jerked from the warm embrace of his soft sheets, but Rick remained silent. Was Rick even in the room? Maybe he’d thrown open the door to be a dick and wake Morty before heading to his own bedroom. 

“Little f-fucking shit,” Rick finally murmured, confirming his presence, and Morty’s eyelids twitched. The telltale rattle of Rick uncapping his flask sounded and Morty assumed the older man was gulping down some of the bitter liquid. 

A few more seconds passed before Morty heard Rick let out a heavy sigh. “You’re fucked up, old man,” Rick muttered to himself before Morty heard him shuffle closer to his bed. The bed dipped as the older man sat down on the edge of it, creaking with the added weight. Morty tensed up, suddenly hyper-aware he had chosen to sleep naked.

Morty did his best not to jerk away in surprise when long, cool fingers stroked down his cheek. It was entirely unexpected but certainly not unpleasant, and when Rick’s hand cupped his cheek he found himself curling into the touch. Rick’s other hand came to rest in Morty’s hair and the smaller boy made a contented noise, one he hoped would pass for a sleepy moan. 

“Such a good-such a good boy,” Rick murmured drunkenly, the slur obvious in his words. “Such a sweet boy. Just want to-to hold him, for a minute.” Rick pressed a soft kiss to Morty’s brow. 

Saliva pooled in Morty’s mouth and he knew his palms were sweaty. It was getting harder to keep the pace of his breathing steady and even, to keep his eyes closed without making it obvious he wasn’t naturally shutting them. Rick must have had more to drink than usual. The behavior was so out of character for Rick. Morty was nervous to let it continue, but he was dying to see how it would play out. It wasn’t often he had the ability to see his grandfather so vulnerable. 

The hand against Morty’s face began trailing down his neck, rubbing soft circles against Morty’s skin as it brushed over his shoulders, dipping under the hem of the blanket that was the only article preventing Rick from seeing all of his grandson. Morty struggled to keep from biting his lip when Rick’s fingers paused fleetingly on his nipples, which almost immediately hardened at the touch.

“If there’s a hell, I’m headed there,” Rick groaned, almost like a prayer, before his tongue began lapping at the peak of one of Morty’s nipples. 

Morty barely held back a gasp. This had quickly taken a turn Morty hadn’t expected, but something still held him back from alerting Rick to the fact he was awake and putting a stop to whatever it was Rick had planned. Everything up to this point had felt nice – and if he was honest, Rick’s tongue felt pretty damn good, too. He couldn’t be blamed for the way his body reacted while he was sleeping, anyway, and as long as Rick thought he was asleep he would be safe. If he opened his eyes now, he and Rick would both have some awkward explaining to do. It was surely better to just let Rick do what he wanted and be done with it. 

As Rick continued his ministrations, Morty felt a twitching in his groin. A tent began to form between his legs as he became more and more aroused by Rick’s stimulation. Morty prayed Rick wouldn’t notice, but the older man soon became aware of its existence and chuckled to himself. It wasn’t long before Morty was rock hard, a combination of the sensation and attention getting to him. Morty’s heart thudded in his chest when Rick said, “wouldn’t be right to leave the kid with blue balls.”

The blanket was whipped off Morty’s body and the boy did his best not to shiver as Rick made an appreciative noise and kissed his way from Morty’s chest to his now-exposed erection. Morty was trembling now, in fear or anticipation he wasn’t sure, but he tried to breathe evenly as Rick’s warm mouth enveloped him. It felt euphoric, like heaven, like nothing Morty had ever felt before. He saw stars behind his eyelids and a whimper escaped his lips, which were now tightly pressed together. He’d dreamed of the day Jessica would give him his first blowjob and now here he was, his grandfather between his legs and Morty with no plans to stop him. 

Rick began bobbing his head, expertly licking along Morty’s length. It wasn’t long before Morty was panting, having lost all control of his breathing, and it was unlikely Rick would miss the whines emerging from his throat. Morty finally thought “fuck it” and let his eyes flutter open, looking down at the top of Rick’s head as he went up and down on Morty’s throbbing member. Rick’s attentions were getting to him and his face was flushed, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to prolong his body’s response to no avail. His legs shook and he muttered “f-fuck” as he reached down and fisted his hands in his grandfather’s hair. 

As Morty expected, Rick jerked in surprise, but Morty held his head down on his cock, not allowing Rick to pull away. Rick looked up at him, his eyes meeting Morty’s, and Morty’s face flushed an even brighter red at seeing the lust on Rick’s face. That was the final straw for Morty and he cried out, exclaiming, “Grandpa!” as he came in his grandfather’s mouth, unable to hold back any longer. 

Spent, Morty collapsed back on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut tight once again. Morty couldn’t believe what had just happened. What he’d just let happen. There was silence for a few long, torturous minutes before Rick uncharacteristically ruffled Morty’s hair. “Get some sleep, kiddo. We’ll be up bright and-real early in the morning,” Rick said, and while Morty didn’t open his eyes, he heard the door open and shut behind him as he left.


End file.
